


Like All Animals

by Universeruler666



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Bondage, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeruler666/pseuds/Universeruler666
Summary: Well, We all love some head canons don't we?What if, demons had a rutting period? A week of the undying need to breed. And, what would happen with poor ol' MC considering there is no real escape? Shall we find out?
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 286





	1. Expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> Note like previous fics Ive written, some of the sexual kinks/actions aren't suited for the light hearted. Such as BDSM for example  
> Or morally frowned upon things like sibling incest.  
> Please note this is just fictional and not based on personal belief but rather, just fiction to write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here are what you, the lovely readers will be expecting from this lil' mini series.!  
> I was inspired once again by music and my wandering thoughts of pervertedness, truthfully.  
> Also, remember that what I write doesn't reflect how I feel in real life with it comes to morally wrong writing I tend to do.

Hello lovlies! We all know my current obsession is Obey me!, so as one should, I'm creating a series of the brothers, Diavolo and Barbatos going into a heat cycle, buuut for demons. , at least that's the plan anyway! I may add solomon and Simeon for some sweet soft sexual aftercare. Anyways, this will include many kinks I'd imagine.

The most prominent one is dubious consent and incest with the brothers. consensual noncon, in a sense that the reader definitely wants to get mowed down but doesn't explicitly give them permission, along as them not asking and taking you anyway.  
There will also be choking, blindfolding, sadomasochism,overstimulation, teasing/denial, petplay, degrading, praising, bdsm, especially bondage, master/slave, biting, scratching, food play(you already know who), breeding kink,spanking and the reader is a submissive in this series. Though, if I'm up to it, I'll add a dominant reader version too.

If these kinks aren't your cup of tea, that's okay!  
I'm going to list what you should expect of each character. I'm noting the dominant kinks for each, chapters will vary for each, everyone will probably dabble in everything. Also note, the first go is probably going to be very feral on each end, they're in heat and you're hot af to them.

Lucifer- probably all of it

Mammon-petplay, praising, teasing/denial, master/slave

Leviathan- that's otaku shit, he'll make you call him onii-chan. Cosplaying, master/maid,very slight sadomasochism and maybe some bdsm

Satan- extreme sadomasochism, degradation, praise, denial..Bondage? Maybe.

Asmodeus- probably all of it

Beelzebub- foodplay, praise, some sadomasochism( as in, biting, bruising, scratching),teasing, overstimulation

Belphegor- sensory deprivation (choking), degradation, praise, petplay, teasing/denial, bdsm

Diavolo-also, probably all of it except degradation but mega praise.

Barbatos-bondage boi. Teasing/denial, overstimulation, probably some body worshipping, you're his masterpiece sometimes.

Solomon- mean boi, but that after care is solid af. This first chapter though, he's soft. You've gone through a lot Otherwise, espect sadomasochism and bdsm.

Simeon- you think he's soft? You're only half right. Slight, teasing degrading, denial, maybe very light bondage, it's all about you this first time, after all. Otherwise, well. He's never extreme unless asked of and Pet play.

Also- I imagine the Demon brothers having dicks that don't fit human description in demon form. Asmodeus has a very floral kind with a knot Machanic and beelzebub has a knot too, espect being stuck together for a bit We'll see what I do for the other brothers in demon form. Don't worry though, human form they have normal human anatomy but they commonly rail you in demon forrm, sorry I'm a kinky monster fucker with weird headcannonnns Also, slight cumflation, nothing to dramatic but slight bulging, i think its endearing in a way.

Expect chapters including these pairings with you  
Diavolo, Lucifer, Barbatos  
Diavolo,Lucifer  
Diavolo, Barbatos  
Lucifer, Mammon  
Lucifer,Satan  
Solomon and Asmodeus Leviathan and Mammon Asmodeus may tag along with anyone whatever excuse to get his hands on you.  
Belphegor and Beelzebub  
There ya are, hope y'all enjoy these chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoy this series, despite my dirty monster fuckery going on lol.
> 
> Also! Mc will be AFAB for the most part. I'll label GN chapters as GN but most of this is neutral pronouns but the Mc has Female anatomy. I have a ton of other writing eith full on GN though, I do encourage you to read them ❤


	2. Excuse me, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the introduction chapter when our Mc finds out what's bothering their demon companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want y'all to know that I do really appreciate the comments and kudos! I love writing for y'all! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't always proof read anymore úwù

You were frustrated. The House of Lamentation has been tense around you, and needless to say, you hated it. The only one who hasn't been so off-hands is asmo but you can tell he's a little worried,for you particularly. " oh darling, they haven't told you? Especially our dear Luci?" your brows furrow in confusion. " told me...What, exactly Asmo?" you hear him tut and then pout his bottom lip in thought. "..When we all meet for dinner tonight, we'll have a talk about it all darling, but for right now, lets just have you worry about RAD! Your Asmo will make sure things are set right as rain!" and with that he caresses your cheek with a cheery smile and goes off. Your brows furrow in confusion and you huff out a sigh. Asmo prances back and grabs your hand ", sorry I'm getting ahead of myself Mc! Can't have a pretty face like you walking to RAD all alone" and off Asmodeus drags you off to school, not that you minded too much. At least he's talking to you!

You let your mind wonder a bit as you walk with Asmodeus, thoughts drifting among eachother hopelessly. As much as you try to grasp at something, nothing seems to make sense. You softly exhale and jut your bottom lip out ever so slightly in a small pout. You turn your attention to asmo when you both stop at your first class. His warm hand lets go of yours so he can pull you into a small hug and run on off to his class, saying how he's excited for dinner tonight! And something you couldn't make out as he got further away. You look away and walk into your class, and realize something as you sit in your seat. Asmodeus seemed to feel a little warmer than usual...Or, maybe you were just cold? RAD isn't known for it's heat, despite what you'd imagine being in the Devildom and all. You share this class with Mammon and you look around to see if he's here, you'd be surprised if he was. As your eyes wander, you see Luke in his usual spot and you smile at him, quickly glance over the other students you don't pay attention to and as you look there is still no Mammon.

'are they all really gonna skip class?' you wonder, even though you know it's a common occurrence for him, you feel like today is a bit different. You didn't even see Beelzebub eating at the table! But, at least the dent he leaves in food was there. You're worried for them, you're not used to them all being so distant anymore, now that you all have bonded so closely. You know they really care for you, so why are they avoiding you? Especially beel and Belphie, those two attached themselves to your hip like Mammon and Levi did. Ah, your boys would never avoid you for no good reason. Maybe you'd expect this from Lucifer and Satan. Asmodeus? Well, he tends to be out and busy.

The day went on and about slowly, you were antsy and ready to hear what explanation they could possibly give you, especially if it's something Lucifer should've explained to you. If it was important, you doubt you'd forget it, coming from him. Your hands run through your hair as you walk with Asmodeus back home, complaining about today and how slow time seemed to move. Asmodeus only giggled at you and rubbed your back comfortingly. " eager for those answers, aren't we?" your head turns to him " of course! And it better be a _good one_ too!" at that, he chuckles at you and keeps his arm around your shoulder. " _oh, it will be starlight, trust me~_ " " with how you said that, I don't think I should." you both make it to The House of Lamentation, walking in and you go ahead and make it to your room. You sling your bag in the usual corner and happily shed out of your uniform. You throw on one of your favored outfits, something comfortable and casual sense you aren't going out today anyway. As much as you hate your homework, you decide it is the best way to pass the time until dinner is made. You know Lucifer will be happy with this decision making of yours, at least.

You don't know when you fell asleep, but the knocking on your door woke you from the nap you were in the mist of. You here Beelzebub's voice calling for you. " Mc, it's dinner time. Please come eat it before I do!" there was an undertone of some seriousness in that playful comment, adding a smile to your features as you decide to stretch and make your way to the dining room. Everyone was in there usual spots, but tonight it felt tense, and silent. You sat down in your spot. Plate piled high because of Beel's ability to dote on you and your well being. As much as he can,anyway. Asmodeus seems to be relaxed, he smiles at you as Satan, Lucifer, Mammon and Leviathan all exchange akward glances among each other. Belphegor seemed to be his usual sleepy self, but you found him not as close to you as he usual is. Asmo spoke up first among the brothers. " well, shall we lead Mc out of the dark? We can't keep them there forever, right Luci?" he said in a sweetily taunting manner, almost. Lucifer sighs, knowing his younger brother is correct and he turns to face you. His usual strict demeanor doesn't faulter addressing you, and his voice, like usual, takes your attention as he speaks to you." it has..Come to our attention that we are in _season_. As humans like to say, in heat. For demons though, it tends to stick around for a while, an insatiable, unwelcomed desire, really." " oh, well I fully welcome it~" you hear Asmo practically purr as Lucifer side eyes him distastefully. " yes, well. We all thought it best to not linger around you more than necessary Mc. We don't want to hurt you or,force your hand in other words." lucifer seems so collected, but you can see how uncomfortable he feels, just ever so slightly his brow twitches downwards, and the subtle frown setting on his face.

"so, you're telling me I'll be stuck in a house with seven very horny men?" you jest as Levi spits out his drink quickly from choking and Asmodeus laughs whole heartedly. The other boys blush and look a bit flustered from your wording. " essentially yes." Satan pipes in. The more you think about it, the more your face becomes red. **_This isn't going to end to well, is it?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it❤


	3. I'm your first, you know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon just couldn't help himself. Staying away from you? Pure agony! It's not like he has a lack of self control or anything, he just likes your attention!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be going in order of least to most control over their lust for the Mc!  
> Mammon is first up! I'm planning for Asmo to be second!  
> Also a reminder, I'm writing the reader as AFAB because it's been a while sense I self indulged a little bit! I'll mark chapters GN when It's written as such!

It's been, what? A week without the normal social interaction with your little group of demon brothers and you're feeling down. You know you had to respect their space, and you did, but you couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Maybe you could spend some time with Simeon and Luke? Or Solomon if he isn't busy, but Asmodeus could be taking up his time...You sigh and grab your D.D.D, staring blankly at your contacts. You lay on your back, device up and held in both hands to reassure yourself it won't slip and hit your face like it has before.going on into the group chat consistenting of Simeon, Luke and you and you're about to type out your offer to hang today until a knock on your door interrupts that action. You turn your face towards the door, brows slightly furrowed. 'who could that be?' you questioned to yourself but it's answered by the familiar voice.

"yo! I know you're in there Mc! I'm comin' in ok?" and like that, your little Mammoney barges in without much consideration of you. He seems to have his usual grin he gets seeing you, but there's something brewing behind those deep blue eyes,the gold consuming more of the bottom than it usually does. " aren't you supposed to not be here? With the whoolee-" "pssh! Who cares about that? It's lonely without me! n-Not that I wanted to to be with ya or whatever!" he defends, making his way to your bed and snuggling against you. You blush slightly, not used to him being forward like this as you're usually the one who wraps your arms around him. Nonetheless, you shift to be closer to him and he nuzzles himself into the crook of your neck, sighing. " damn Lucifer, thinks he knows everythin'.." and off he mumbles. You give him a moment before you can't help but giggle and pet his frosty white colored hair. It stops him from muttering and you feel his chest rumble deeply, like he was in some content."oh? You don't do that often" you say as you feel another rumble from deep in his chest, his eyes opening to look at you, the gold swirling in his deep blue eyes.

Maybe going to your room wasn't a good idea, he thought.Laying in your bed like this, letting you run your fingers through his hair. Yeah, Mammon knew better, but he couldn't resist. You're his human and he's your first! And soon will be, in more ways than one. Truthfully he didn't plan to bother ya today. Another one, for sure, but walking past your room and being deprived from the scent of you, only made it all the more sweetier and tempting, and though he's known for having so much control and resolve, it was different when it came to you. In his mind, he wouldn't hurt you, could, but won't. He thinks you can handle him and his cock bouncing in his pants agrees. He could take you now, really. He's been so eager to touch you, he doesn't think he can resist much longer. The way your shorts hug you, one of his white T's covering your torso. You were nothing but tempting sin now. He wonders how far his claws and teeth can sink into you. If he had any guess, you'd probably like being marked up but him. You're his, after all! Might as well show off. You know what you're doing to him, you both know the consequences of letting a demon ready to rutt in your room would cause, and he chooses to not have the self control. He doesn't know if he has it to begin with.

" your horns, they're out Mammoney." your eyes study them as you snap Mammon out of his thoughts. His hands are tight on your hips but your hands just caress his hair and horns. More to play with, you think to yourself. He reaches to your hand on his horn purposely, his fingers softly run against your skin as you run your hand up his horn Mindlessly. Mammons eyes glance down to your lips and and decides to lean on down and capture them in a kiss. He's trying to be sweet about it, subtle and not too wanting, but he instinctively pulls your hips against his and starts to grind you against him. You gasp in the kiss, hesitation has gotten you but he doesn't acknowledge it, leaving you to try and keep up as his tongue laps across your lips and he teasingly bites your lower lip. Your mind gets fuzzy, eyes fluttering shut as Mammon mercilessly takes control of your mouth and hips But, he is soon unsatisfied with this, greedy for more. He sits up, his wings fluttering out as he turns you to lay on your back and he mounts above you, hurriedly ripping at his pants and yours. " M-Mammon-wait wait, what are y-" " you didn't seriously think I could resist you,did you? Shit Mc~ look how hard I am for you." your eyes look down and slightly widen. He's not anything you can't handle but his cock is inhuman. Something you'd pull out of bad dragon except bobbing lively against it's owner. You swallow, examining the golden color fading into his nice dark tan, the way the soft ridges flex and his precum leaking, so eager for you. His cock is thick and tapers at the tip, making it look a little odd and bulbous. You yelp slightly when he slides off and yanks one of your legs up and over his shoulder, him leaning down to your sex." we can't have you dry, now can we, treasure~" he purred deep in his chest, his tongue long and thick, gliding across your folds without much thought. 

Mammon wants you slick and fast. He tongues your clit and keeps you still with the clawed hand clamped on your raised thigh, you let out soft moans mixed with those noises of confusion. Should you stop him?...Could you? It's getting hard to think with that tongue of his licking long strides arcoss your bundle of nerves and his free hand uses his fingers to tease the inside of your folds, testing the waters, waiting to be able to slide those slender fingers inside. Your hips rise slightly from the pleasure his mouth gives you, before settiling your hips back down for a moment. Once Mammon finds you slick enough, he shoves his fingers in your hole and curls up to press against that sweet spot. " a-ah~! M-Mammon fuck~" and like that he has you squirming with two fingers and his tongue. You suck in air and softly let out moans, his fingers sliding easily inside you, making you unfocused on those doubts you've had about this. He was enjoying your taste, using his wet muscle to taste you, dipping in your slit and gliding back to your clit. He wraps his mouth around those sensitive nerves and sucks, causing you to make such a lovely sound. He savors your taste, enjoys your squirming but he and his cock are impatient and ready to be inside you. He readjusts his grip on your thigh and he sits up, taking his fingers out. You whine from your emptiness but it's soon forgotten when his rigid cock shoves its way inside you. He licks his sticky fingers clean as he watches your eyes roll back and he can't help but smirk at that reaction. Your skin flushed, mouth agape and your cute little spaced out expression briefly crossing from his fat cock filling you. Your cunt clenches and he chuckles at that.'Greedy greedy greedy' he thinks and he thrusts inside you, leisurely at first but his eagerness to breed you keeps it from staying. He'll enjoy plowing you into kingdom come for now.

You are caught off guard when he growls from his chest and plows into you. His fat cock makes his ridges grind against your walls in a very pleasureable way, a feeling you're not used to but welcome happily. You can't focus on anything and your hands grip onto him tightly, feeling like you need something to hold on to. Mammon however has some sense, enough to enjoy your fucked out look as he abuses your cunt with reckless abandon. You're so tight and he's enjoying this way too much. He can feel his cock twitch inside you and he groans, he can feel himself ready to burst and that's all he focuses on, his head snapping up, teeth clenched, eyes rolled slightly as he growls in his infernal, slamming into you as hard and fast as he can, feeling your nails sink into his arms as his sink into your bed and ripping your sheets. It didn't take him long to cum inside you, the hand on your thigh yanking you down hard on his cock as he pumps you full of his cum. You, however, felt that toe curling, vision blurring, throat burning orgasm a long time ago. And him continuing did not help. It hurt, even and though you cry and beg for his mercy, Mammon doesn't give it, or hear you for that matter. Your body tenses and your back arches desperately but to no avail, he uses you all he wants regardless of your feelings and your pleasure is only trying to keep up with his. Your mind is too numb right now, pain and pleasure become the same now and your second orgasm approaches. For a moment, you think he's going to cum without your second completion but the moment he takes you and slams you down on his cock, it mercilessly rips through both you and him. You feel all warm inside now, being filled with his cum makes you feel a little bloated and when your brain is processing it, it makes you huff out a sigh.

Mammon slides out of you, watching you spill the content inside your hole. He licks his lips and he uses his thumb to spread one of your lower lips away as he watches. " you took me so well, Treasure~! I knew it would pay being your first baby~" " yeah, well I doubt I'm walking after you fucked me into tommorow." you groan out. You hiss soflty and feel your thigh his hand had clamped on. You wipe the blood and softly sigh. When mammon notices, he gives you an slightly apologetic look but the tongue meeting your thigh wound is anything but. Mammon tucks his demon form away and pulls you into him, softly sighing in content against your hair. " I love you Treasure." " I love you too Mammoney, not let me sleep." he grumbles softly but with that you both drift off into sweet dreams.

This is going to be a long few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! And really, thank you for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it!


	4. You're the Perfect Fit for Me~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus could bump and grind with all of devildom in his heat but no one is scratching that itch. With a devilish idea in mind, he thinks that luring his dear Mc in his chamber to be the best one to scratch what was so needed to be itched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for our boy Asmo! I'm super excited to write this because I'm a little bitch for foral style cocks and knotting...Sorry not sorry  
> The next chapter I plan to do is Satan!  
> 

Asmodeus was sweating, aggressively snapping his hips into a usual bedroom friend. Their mewling and moaning is like song to his ears, a sound he's well atoned to. His skilled tongue and voice lulling them sweetly into their realease but for him?they aren't doing it for him. Eventually, lost in his disturbed throughts of unsatisfaction and so frustrated, he whines! Can you believe that? Whining while he's topping and domming? Horrible!! He grunts and finishes anyway, not leaving his current playtime partner unsatisfied. He can't disappoint, he has a reputation to keep after all! He softly sighs when they flip over. He gives them time to come to their own senses. Asmo smiles at them sweetly and reassures to himself and them that his current toy had fun and enjoyed themselves before he's quick to shoo them off, politely mind you. Once they are dressed and out of his room into the night, a frown sets his features and he runs his fingers through his hair. He's craving something-no someone. Oh no, he's craving someone. ' Don't tell me! I've-...' he chuckles at that thought and a smile replaces that unpleasant look. Of course he has. Why wouldn't he? You're just about perfect to him, the only piece missing is him inside you...Or the other way, if that's what you wanted. however he's feeling selfish right now and his cheeks heat up with the image of your hole stuffed with his cock is a much better outcome, he thinks.

Asmodeus is up to beat like usual now! He looks in his mirror and fixes his hair, that award winning smile returning to his face. ' rules, smules! Big ol', Lucifer knows better than to keep our pretty human to themselves anyway! We, would have much more fun together.' and with that, he strings some sweet texts to you, begging for your time and your attention in his room. With some hesitation of breaking the rules, you decide that it would probably be ok to come over, even though this is Asmodeus. You flush at the memory, him and his little friend weren't exactly quiet, so he's probably a bit settled down right? Despite your better judgement, you go on anyway, he seemed to plead for you anyway, it wouldn't hurt to show up and hear him out!..At least that's what you tell yourself. You're about to knock on his door but he swings it open and a sultry grin comes across his face, those bedroom eyes looking upon you. "Oh darling, I could smell you from in there~! I'm so glad you decided to entertain me~" and with that, he grabs your arm and pulls you into him while shutting his door. You softly gasp but don't pull away, your hands resting on his forearms. " hmmm" you can see his smile drop and his face looks neutral. He burries his nose into he crook of your neck and grunts something in infernal. " So, Mammon got ahold of you already? You smell like him, we're going to fix that with something much better~" you nervously swallow. You could feign innocence and ask what he meant, if you wanted. With a soft bite of your lip, and just for kicks, you cock your head to the side in question. "oh?" is the only sound you get out as he pushes you to his bed and hovers above you, wings, horns and tail out and greeting you. His gaze is hungry, hungrier than you anticipated. The one hand not pinned by the excited Asmodeus lifted and you stroke his horn much like you did with Mammon before. Asmo moans and you feel his body quake at the feeling breifly before you starts tugging at your robe sense you didn't really bother to dress other than some underwear.

He is very excited to see you mostly undressed already, a pair of lacey underwear decorating your skin and he visibly gets heated again. How could you work him up so much? He hasn't even slipped his cock inside you~. Speaking of that thought, his own silk robe is thrown to the wind, he'll worry about it later, right now your bare chest and skin looks like it needs some attention. As he is lost in his own thoughts for a moment, you practically ogle at his dick. It's not overly long but thick, so much so you're a bit concerned if it'll fit. The flower like shape and groves flare out and twitch slightly and if you look further down a nice pinkish-red knot meets your eyes. 'Wow,he really must be a demon meant to breed with th-' and there goes whatever thought you had as Asmo thumbs your clit and licks along the shape of your collar bone. Your back arches slightly from the friction of his thumb, your core heating up as he paces hard circles on your precious bundle of nerves. " Little whore, getting so worked up already~" he hums against your skin before lightly grazing his teeth against you. Asmo was certainly enjoying the way you squirm beneath him, especially after slipping two fingers inside your wet cunt and thrusting them in time with his tumb grinding your clit. The way your hips bucked against his digits and your whiny moans was giving him that sweet lustful High he's desired. "It's only my right to breed you, my pretty little human", he chuckles." you were meant to be filled with my cum and stuffed with my knot~" his sultry voice inquires. He licks across your left breast before lightly biting your nipple, making you squeal. " A-Asmo, If you keep moving your f-fingers l-like that, I'll-~!" "cum? Go ahead~ I'll be fucking your beautiful cunt anyway Mc~"

" Oh fuck, Asmodeus~!" and Asmo speeds his fingering and adjusts so his other hand spreads your lips open more, licking his lips as he watches his fingeds glide in your glistening hole as your twitching muscle squeezes his fingers in your release, moaning out his name as he crooked his fingers to press that spot that makes you see stars. Seeing your expression, the way your eyes rolled as you came made him grin at his work. He slips his fingers out leaving you empty, only long enough before he mercilessly shoves his flared flower cock inside you, causing you to let out a strained groan. His fat cock stretched you more than Mammon had, your walls are definitely stuffed and sensitive to the groves if his dick, causing a weird a pleasurable sensation despite the pain of overstimulation. That didn't matter anymore now, he gave you your minute to adjust before he just rails into you, fast and furiously hard, knocking your breath from you. Your hands desperately grab onto him as you scream out in pleasure. Your senses are numb other than the need to keep yourself steady and the monster cock plowing through your cunt. Asmodeus eyes where rolled back and his nails aggressively sink into your now lifted ass as he fucks you like a bitch in heat. Both of you becoming undone and him savage with how he abused your sweet hole without remorse or thought of consequence. Your pleasured moaning and nails sinking into his forearms were all he needed to confirm that you and him both throughly enjoy his rebellion, and his desire to breed you and turn you into a cum filled slut. His cum filled slut~. He roars out, unusual of him in his escapades of sex, but he's been dying to have you like this. For a moment, only his animalistic infernal is the only thing speaking for him Though he regains his senses, only enough to enjoy that fucked dumb look you have, grinning knowing the only thing you can think of is cumming and being cummed in and like a trigger, his already flared cock enlarges inside you and he forces his swollen knot inside as he cums inside your needie tight pussy, squeezing him for all he's got. He's panting and leaning above you, his hands resting your hips on the bed as he presses his forehead to you.

You're out of breath and panting, voice raw from the scream you let out as his cock pounded your cunt into another successful, mind-numbing orgasm. You glance down and nervously swallow seeing how your cum filled abdomen as swollen slightly from all the locked fluid but You're too sleepy to keep wake and your grips loosens up until your arms slide off and to the side as you let sleep take hold. As your eyes close, you feel Amsodeus nuzzle into the crook of your neck and hear his sweet " I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes! All comments and kudos are very appreciated and I'm so glad you made it to the end and I hope you enjoyed the read!


	5. You make my desire burn~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage, raw and horny fury, is all satan felt. As much as he tries to enjoy his favored mystery novel, the strained need to rut into something-someone was undesirable and when you dare to strut around smelling of Asmodeus, he needs to fix that himself, how dare someone breed you and it not be him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect our Favored hungry boy Beelzebub next after satan. Warning for this chapter Satan is absolutely feral and there will be biting, scratching and degrading aswell as very dubious consent and hints of dom(master) speak in this chapter.

Satan wasn't one for shameless self indulgence coming to his sexual desire like Asmodeus. He much rather be reading and enjoying his down time, but the tightness in his pants made it hard and uncomfortable. He sighs in distaste of this, knowing full well this is going to be a heat to remember, especially being housed with a pretty little thing like you around. Satan softly glowered to himself when he felt his cock jump at the thought of you, especially when it came to those thighs and you straddling him with your cunt stuffed- satan slaps his forhead with the base of his palm and groans. He tosses his book in an uncharacteristically careless manner. It was of no use to him, all these works of literature and nothing seems to be subsiding his desire or wrath for the annoyance of said desire to begin with. As much as he tries to keep his composer, his hands hastily undoing hia pants to yank his underwear and outerwear down to free his fat weeping cock shows just how pent up he feels. His finger runs along the under part of his shaft for a playful self tease before he grips it firmly and gives a soft squeeze, debating on whether he should take his time or serve a fast and easy self satisfaction.after assessing his situation a bit, he ought to be quick about it, seeing as someone could walk in univited.

And with that in him, his hand jerked himself at a frivolous pace, like he wasn't thinking just doing, grunting at his hands work but clearly still dissatisfied. He'd much rather imagine something, someone...Like you. You're body, your face, everything about you appealed to him. Like his favorite poems, you were a work of art worth worshiping and Satan would be the fool to quietly do so. Ah, fantastic, he's fantasizing about you again, how you would sit so pretty in his lap, your cunt stuffed with his cock, particularly his shifted demon form so his heavy and semi-mailable armored style ridged cock gliding against your walls. He grunts and squeezes his cock roughly at the image,his tail wrapped around his right leg,end flicking excitedly be the idea. He has to have you, there isn't any reason to not bury himself in you other than Lucifer, which is all the more reason to breed you, if you ask him. Simple rebellion, not lack of self control, Satan convinces himself of the delusion as he can feel his climax approaching, hand merciless on his skin until something interrupts that pleasant sensation, a cause to stop rutting into his hand. Hia brow twitches as he stills, his nose caught someone familar-no wait, there's two scents invading. He lifts his head as he sniffs. Asmodeus and Mc? No, that's not quite it, Asmo has a much stronger scent, so why is it so...Oh.. And like that, The raging bull in Satan has been spurred on from the new discovery. How dare his Brother mark you! Claim you like you belonged to him, has he forgotten who he's below? And you, slutting around with the avatar of lust, even if you we're manipulated, was only a forgiveable offense in reward for your domination and submission as punishment. The idea of you on your knees below Satan made his cock jump and with excitement.

You thought of stopping by the library to entertain yourself with a book for the evening. Your morning was certainly nice, being pampered by a very loving Asmo but at last,he must attend to events per usual, leaving you off to entertain yourself.And Mammon was scheming so you oughtta stay out of that, preferably for your sake. So a book would be a nice option, a moment to settle down from all your...Extra activities. However you weren't graced with such leniency when a very angry and very naked Satan had busted through his room door just for you to snatched by your upper forearm. You usually expected some grace with him, for him to even be sly about his intentions,like Lucifer often was, despite hating to use them in comparison. However, this certainly isn't the case and you fear for yourself because Satan is very visually aggressive, his wrath almost seething into you. He leans in and his flared nostrils twitch, vivid blue eyes swirling with the green-lined yellow, the lines under his eyes creased as usual when he gets worked up. He leans into your neck and takes a long inhale, confirming his suspicions and a ferap growl leaves his lips, pulling you into his room and haphazardly slamming the door behind both of you. You squeak while you get gracelessly tossed onto his bed, careful to miss your head on a book laying there. " S-Satan? what goin-" " _You know exactly what's going on you sly little **Minx**! Bedding with the most easiest target out of us, you've probably been waitinf for an opportunity to open those damned legs of yours to us!"_ He practically growls into your face, hovering above you with one clawed hand digging into your thigh uncomfortably as the other tears your pretty little laced underwear. He didn't hesitate to push his thumb against your clit, causing you to let out a strained groan with surprise. " I can **_smell_** him all over you, but I guess whores flock with eachother. If you wanted to be someones _**bitch**_ , you should've been at my feet instead!" your eyes focus on his horns protruding out of his skull now, brows furrow and another moan leaves your lips when his finger shoves passed your walls, anything but his angry tone. You feel like a child being scolded for breaking a precious item due to carelessness but it's hard to care as he strokes inside of you in a feverish pace. " ah~ Mc, already getting wet? You slicked my fingers so quickly, _you really are a needy little slut_ , I'll have you undone in no time, screaming my name and begging me to be your Master,instead of sleeping around with my brothers first!" you suck in hair through your teeth as you listen to him degrade you.

Something about his tone and words make. you twitch around his fingers, your hands tightly gripping his sheets and Satans free hand rakes through your hair just to grab and pull it back, exposing your neck further. " s-sounds like, _ah~_ you're just jealous~!" you challenge which you soon regret when his fingers stilled inside you. You can here an infernal growl and his fingers leave you empty, only to be forcefully shoves into your mouth. " stupid cumdumps shouldn't fucking speak, especially back to _their owner._ " it's the calmest you heard him but his tone is so cold and strict, it's instills some arousal and fear. You didn't get to enjoy the feeling long enough before Satan sunk his teeth into your tender flesh, causing you to scream around the fingers in your mouth. Tears pricked your eyes but his tongue gratefully lapped against the mark that broke your flesh and he slid his fingers out of your mouth. Satan sits up from standing above you and grabs you by your thighs to drag you closer, pressing his ridged cock against your cunt. His wet fingers find their way to sliding your clit between them while he pushes himself instead with a throaty growl. " _consider yourself lucky_ " he mused briefly before continuing " I won't punish you for this, but I'm not showing you any mercy" Satan finished with a hard thrust on emphasis until jack-hammering his hips against you, skin slapping against eachother and your vision going white from being skewered on his cock. He wasn't too long, but short definitely wasn't it, he had much more defined ridges, a bit bulbous at his upper shaft and they made your cunt enjoy such an odd pleasure as he fucked you. His index and middle finger messaged your clit and his hand leaves your hair, moving to grip your waist and force you further down on his memeber with each thrust and your eyes soon roll back. Your back arches, moaning his name in some desperation as you cum for the first time, white hot pleasure volting through your body, making your toes curl and your pussy clench against him. Satan growls something in infernal and his pace is more brutal than before, causing your tears to spill. His claws sinking into your waist and glide down when his grip slips, leaving only angry red marks until he eventually just reaches your thigh, his grip tight, the process repeating every time he got lost in his own pleasure.Your hands leave the sheets to find him and your nails sink into his thighs as he continues. The pain and pleasure consume you undoubtedly and your silently beg for his release soon, finding your sense overwhelmed.His eyes would pierce through your soul if you could see how he watched you, contorting in both the pleasure and pain he gave you. He was right, you were a piece of art and one worth worshipping at that, but right now he's only thought is filling you with his seed.

He plows through you, disregarding the idea of you hurting, his head repeating the one desire often presented amongst the others. The desire to breed you and the closer he feels his goal reaches, the closer his own orgasm approaches, the less his rhythm is kept and Satan's thrusts are nothing but sloppy. His dick throbs and twitches before unloading inside you, wide eyes watching in awe as his seemingly never ending stream fills you. He watches your lower abdomen swell slightly and he finds it endearing. The moment his senses come back, he carefully examines you. Your final tears slide down, as you pant from hitting your second orgasm from his own, arms lax and off his thighs, leaving crescent shaped marks. He gently smiles, coming back from his uncontrolled desire's and gently pets you. " you're such a good little Mc. You did so well, I love you" he leans in and kisses your temple before picking you up in his arms, his tail wrapping around one of your legs securely. " lets get you cleaned up, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes! Thank you for reading and all comments and kudos are appreciated ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~


End file.
